The Horizontal Movie Mambo
by AussieEllie
Summary: “I want to get laid.” Written for the ZA Angels Write-off Challenge: Ayen’s Theme.


**Title:** The Horizontal Movie Mambo

**Summary: **"I want to get laid." Written for the ZA Angels Write-off Challenge: Ayen's Theme.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while…besides, Disney would never let their characters have this much fun!

**A/N: **I'm on a writing kick so enjoy it while it lasts! Here's my entry for the third ZA Angels Write-Off theme, Troy and Gabi's first time. I sat down intending to write a story based on the sweet and sappy first time I had mentioned in my previous story 'Battle of the Sexes' but ended up writing something completely different but hopefully just as good.

* * *

"I want to get laid."

The words hung heavy in the suddenly silent room, two mouths hung open in utter disbelief, two pairs of eyes widening to cartoon-like proportions. The speaker's face slowly turned a brilliant shade of red under the scrutiny of the others, becoming aware that they had in fact mistakenly verbalised the private thought running through their brain.

_Oh sh…_

"Gabriella Anne Montez, I cannot believe you just said that!"

Taylor's voice had heightened to an undignified squeal more often heard on her blonde-haired companion. Said companion was blinking rapidly in shock before she took a deep breath, reached over and pinched Taylor's arm.

"Ow! What in the hell did you do that for?!" Taylor shouted, rubbing the reddening mark on her bicep.

"I'm checking to make sure I'm not dreaming," Sharpay replied matter-of-factly.

"Then why didn't you pinch your own arm?"

"And put a mark on my flawless complexion, are you kidding?"

Gabriella used her friends' momentary distraction to make a break for the door, hoping to slink out unnoticed…no such luck.

"Where do you think you're going sister, you can't say something like that and just leave."

At the stern tone, Gabriella turned around sheepishly to see Taylor and Sharpay in identical poses, their arms crossed over their chests as they waited for an explanation.

"I was just…"

"Gabriella. Sit. Explain. Now."

Sighing in defeat, she slumped down onto the ground with an expression of apprehension only before seen on the faces of criminal suspects, reluctant adrenalin junkies and those facing the Spanish Inquisition.

"It just…slipped out, I didn't mean…" she started to explain but was cut off by Sharpay's sharp tut.

"No lying now Gabriella, ve have vays of making you talk," she threatened.

"Nice accent," Taylor commented.

"Really? Thanks, I've been practicing with a dialogue coach, a good actress should have a repertoire of accents to draw upon," Sharpay said with a grin and a hair flick before returning a stern glare to Gabriella. Wilting under the pressure, the brunette decided honesty was the best policy to get out of this conversation with some of her dignity in tact.

"Ok, I admit it; it's something I've been thinking about for a while now. I love Troy and I know he loves me and I think it's…time to take the next step. The only problem is, I don't know if Troy is ready to."

Taylor snorted in amusement,

"Gabi please, Troy's a red-blooded American male. They're practically _born_ ready!"

Sharpay nodded her agreement and added,

"Plus, have you seen the way he looks at you? I'd be surprised if he didn't spend an extra ten minutes in the shower every morning to take care of little Troy after a night of Gabriella-filled dreams."

Blushing madly once again at Sharpay's frank statement, Gabriella ventured tentatively,

"So you think I should ask him ab…"

"No!"

She jerked back startled at Taylor's shout, a look of incomprehension shading her face.

"You can't make it seem like having sex was your idea, guys like to think that they are in control," Taylor patiently explained as if she was talking to a five year old, "Otherwise it hurts their fragile male egos or something."

"Your sister?" Sharpay asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Cosmo," the intelligent girl replied with a smirk.

"So what do I do?" Gabriella asked with a hint of desperation she would later deny.

A calculating gleam entered Sharpay's eye and a Machiavellian smirk crossed her lips.

"Don't worry, I have a plan…"

* * *

Gabriella stood nervously on her boyfriend's doorstep, chewing her lip in apprehension. Normally their semi-regular movie nights were no big deal, but with his parents out of town for a weekend getaway, this was _the _night. All of the preparation for Operation GGL (Get Gabriella Laid…Taylor had an IQ of 120 and that was the best she could come up with?) had been completed and now it was showtime.

Glancing down at herself to check her appearance, she smoothed down a non-existent wrinkle in her dress. Sharpay had dragged her to the mall for an entire day to find the perfect sexy-but-casual outfit, finally deciding on a simple white spaghetti-strap short dress with black flower detailing on the skirt and a thin black ribbon below the bust, over the top of a matching set of white lacy underwear. Then that afternoon, Taylor and Sharpay had put all of their efforts towards fixing her hair and make-up to look like little to no effort had been made at all. Gabriella knew there was a fly in that logic ointment somewhere but had known better than to argue the point with her overzealous friends.

_Ok Montez, we can do this._

Marshalling her courage, she cleared her mind and pushed the doorbell. She heard heavy thumps moving towards the entrance hall before the door swung open to reveal the smiling countenance of her handsome boyfriend.

"Gabi," Troy greeted happily, as she stepped through the doorway and into a sweet hello kiss.

_Mmmm, Troy kisses…if I could bottle these I'd make a fortune._

After a moment of brushing lips and tangled tongues, her boyfriend pulled back and looked her up and down with an appreciative gleam in his eye and a slight hint of drool on his lips.

"Wow, you look beautiful, I almost feel like it's a shame were staying in when you look like that."

_Score one for Sharpay._

"Charmer."

"I try."

They moved into the lounge area where a large bowl of popcorn was already resting on the coffee table next to a stack of DVDs.

"I think it's your turn to pick Gabi," Troy stated as he turned on the television. Sorting through the pile of movies, Gabriella tried to recall her friend's words.

"_Ok, here's the main thrust (pun intended) of Operation GGL: The Horizontal Movie Mambo. The premise is simple; first, pick a genre of movie that is conducive to cuddling. Horror is always the best choice for this, guys love to comfort their girlfriends and we all know Troy has a chivalrous streak a mile wide. Then when you're snuggling good and proper, you can easily upgrade a little couch groping into the real deal while letting him think it's all his idea. It's foolproof."_

Her eyes landed on the DVD of a slasher film from last year, the cover depicting a teenage girl screaming in terror with a mysterious dark figure carrying a bloody machete advancing on her.

_Perfect. _

"This one," she said simply, placing the film in Troy's outstretched hand. He frowned as he looked down at it, raising his eyes to hers questioningly.

"Are you sure? Didn't you lecture Chad the other day on horror being, what was it… oh that's right, the _means by which the male population can live out their sadomasochistic fantasies of female subjugation_."

Blushing as she remembered her pro-feminist rant in English class, she plastered on her best innocent smile and answered,

"I'm positive, I was only messing with Chad."

"If you're sure then..."

Shrugging at her resolve, Troy popped the disc into the player and moved to join Gabriella on the couch. As the opening credits began to scroll with an eerie musical accompaniment, Gabriella snuggled into Troy's side, resting her head against his shoulder as she curled her legs up onto the cushion beside her. He automatically wrapped his arm around her shoulders, placing a quick kiss against her temple before becoming engrossed by the screen.

Gabriella waited til twenty minutes had passed before making her move. She deliberately ducked her head to hide her face as one of the nubile young female teenagers was gruesomely murdered (was any other type of person ever the victim in slasher movies? Just once she'd like to see a group of forty-something males get chopped into itty-bitty pieces for absolutely no reason at all) and made a small noise of fright. The action worked perfectly, her boyfriend's attention diverting from the screen to her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly with such a look of concern that Gabriella almost felt bad about deceiving him. Almost.

"I guess this is scarier than I thought it would be," she whispered, adding a shudder for dramatic effect.

He looked thoughtful for a second before giving her a slight smirk,

"Then I guess I'll just have to distract you."

_Make that score two for Sharpay._

He lifted her chin with his finger and brushed his lips across hers in rain of gentle kisses before deepening the kiss, his tongue moving to wrap around hers in a playful dance. The film forgotten, he manoeuvred Gabriella so she lay full length on the couch before settling his weight over her, his legs slipping between her own. His lips kissed a path down the column of her neck as she rocked against him to create delicious friction between their lower bodies, moaning as he sucked on a sensitive spot underneath her ear. His left hand shifted from its place by her head to rest on the curve of her left breast, his fingers gently massaging circles onto her skin.

Gabriella took that as a cue to move her own hands, sliding them up the back of his shirt to rest on heated skin for a moment before moving to pull the shirt over his head. Now half-naked, he returned to kissing her with a passion, his hands sliding down the straps of her dress to expose the white lace of her strapless bra. Lowering his head, he sucked on her nipple through the fabric, causing Gabriella to arch upwards in pleasure. She raked her nails lightly against his back, hooking her legs around his so she could feel the hardness of his burgeoning erection.

In response, his right hand moved to now rest underneath the hem of her dress, his fingers caressing her upper thigh. It slowly began to inch upwards, Gabriella writhing groaning in encouragement.

_Come on Wildcat just a little higher._

Another inch and a guttural groan as she nipped at his earlobe.

_A little bit more._

The ache between her legs was growing unbearable, his lips once again sealed to hers as his other hand snaked under her bra to palm her bare breast, his thumb circling her pebbled nipple.

_A little…_

His hand reached the edge of her panties, his fingers finally lightly brushing against her, moving to slip under the elastic band to bury themselves in her wet heat until…

'Brrring!'

Troy jerked upwards as the telephone's constant shrill beep broke through their passionate haze. As they could hear the answering machine pick up the call, his eyes gazed down at Gabriella with a look akin to horror gleaming in their depths. Before she could process what was happening, her boyfriend had jumped up off the couch and was pacing across the floor, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"Oh god, Gabi I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to go that far, I meant to stop I swear but you look so gorgeous and sexy and tempt…fuck, I'm supposed to love and cherish you but all I can think about is throwing you back on that couch and ravishing…"

"Yes please."

Troy's self-recriminating tirade came to an abrupt halt as he stared at Gabriella uncomprehendingly.

"What?"

"Yes please, that is exactly what I want you to do."

The confused puppy dog eyes were out in full force as she watched her boyfriend try and process this turn of events. Deciding for the second time in a week that honesty was the best policy, she took a deep breath and in one long rush explained,

"I love you and I wanted you to be my first and I've been thinking about it for some time and I was going to talk to you about it but Sharpay and Taylor told me that guys like to be the one to take the initiative so I set this up and it was working until the damn telephone rang and what I would really like for you to do now is kiss me again so we can get back to where we were before."

Blinking as he deciphered her run together words, the look of shock melted away into an amused smile accompanied by the faintest hint of a blush.

"Firstly, I love you too, and secondly, you really want to do this?"

Gabriella nodded slowly as Troy walked back towards the couch. Without warning he scooped her up in his arms, half-removed dress and all and headed for the stairs with as fast a pace he could manage.

"Troy! What…"

"If I'm going to make love to you for the first time, I'm not going to do it on the couch where my parents sit to watch the news, where Chad sits and scarfs down Twinkies by the bucket-load, where…"

"Troy?"

"Yes Gabi?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes Gabi."


End file.
